Guns which shoot or launch projectiles have been very popular for many years. These guns have been designed to launch projectiles in a number of ways. A common method of launching has been by the compression of a spring which propels the projectile upon its decompression or release, as, for example, with BB guns and dart guns. These guns however usually do not generate enough force to launch projectiles with great velocity.
Guns have also been designed which use compressed air to launch a projectile, as for example air rifles and pellet guns. These guns typically have a pump handle which is pivotally mounted below the barrel of the gun. A supply of compressed air is generated by repetitively pivoting the handle back and forth with one hand while holding the stock of the gun in the other hand. This pumping action is awkward for small children. Additionally, the repetitive motion of this pumping action quickly tires a child.
Toy guns have also been designed which use compressed air to launch projectiles such as foam darts. This type of gun uses a reciprocating air pump mounted beneath and parallel to the barrel of the gun. In use the pump must be reciprocated many times with each firing of the gun. Therefore, once again a small child may become quite weary with extended use of the gun. These guns also are static in construction, use and aesthetics. Therefore, children often become bored with the operation of them.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for an air gun having a manually operated pump which may be repetitively actuated by a child without tiring and which may be reconfigured to be used a variety of manners to enhance versatility operation. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.